


A (Not so) Modest Proposal

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Korra runs through the wringer to retrieve a stolen necklace.





	A (Not so) Modest Proposal

“Asami, would you make me the happiest Avatar alive? Wait, I’m the only Avatar alive right now. Asami, would you give your life to me…no, that sounds like I’m gonna assassinate her…hey, sweetcheecks. Wanna get hitched? …No. UGH!”

 

Avatar Korra wracked her brain as she made her way to the house she shared with Asami Sato. And the necklace she carelessly spun in her hand gave her intentions away.

 

“Come on, this is easy! You’re the Avatar! You can beat bad guys with your eyes closed…eyes.”

 

She thought of how pretty Asami’s marvelous green eyes were, spacing out as she walked.

 

“Man, she’s beautiful…what if she’s too beautiful!? She could say no! I know we’ve been dating for almost a year now, but what if she thinks she can do better!?”

 

Korra was a mess in her head. She’d fumbled making 7 betrothal necklaces before she finally got one she thought was good enough for Asami. Typical Water tribe blue. With the Future Industries logo engraved in it. And a pretty red band to hopefully grace her neck.

 

“What if she thinks her company logo on a necklace is too cheesy? What if she thinks the red clashes with the blue? What if…hey, where the…HEY!”

 

Korra had spaced out big time. Long enough for a thief to swipe the necklace and run a fair distance down the road.

 

“Thanks, Avatar! A necklace hand carved by you will fetch a pretty penny!”

 

Korra punched the wall she stood next to, leaving a very sizable dent.

 

“WHEN I CATCH YOU PUNK, EVEN THE SPIRITS WON’T SAVE YOU!”

 

Korra took off after him, but got about five steps before the fates decided to screw with her some more.

 

“Help!”

 

A satomobile skidded down the streets, the driver panicking behind the wheel.

 

“The brakes are out! Someone stop me!”

 

Korra bit her lip, looking in both direction.

 

“GAH!”

 

She turned around, blasting herself into the air with airbending and landing in the passenger seat.

 

“Let’s go, crashy!”

 

She grabbed the panicking man by the collar of his shirt and airbended the both of them out of the car, landing safely on the street. And dropping him with a thud on the ground.

 

“Uh…my car?”

 

She grumbled and stomped the ground, the car meeting head on with a freshly risen wall of earth. Hey, it stopped the thing anyway.

 

“There. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

 

She headed in the direction the thief had run off in, cutting down the alleyway she assumed he’d run down.

 

“Ugh, where is he! Hey, you guys!”

 

Three scruffy looking dirtbags leaned against the alley wall, their leader a massively scarred and pudgy man with a mohawk.

 

“Yeah, what?”

 

Korra defiantly walked up to him, poking him in the chest.

 

“Tell me where the punk who took my betrothal necklace went, and I won’t put your head through the pavement!”

 

He stood up straight, looking her dead in the eye…and proceeded to start blubbering like a ninny.

 

“What kind of soulless monster steals a ladies betrothal necklace?! Is there nothing sacred left in the world?!”

 

Korra stepped back, scratching her head in confusion.

 

“Uh…thanks? So, uh…thief with my necklace?”

 

He pointed down the alley.

 

“He went that way. Then he went right. You get that necklace back, girl. And you make that person happy!”

 

He wrapped Korra up in a giant bear hug, releasing her after way too long. She shuddered and headed where he pointed.

 

“Young love. It’s beautiful.”

 

She exited back into the streets, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

 

“Come on! Why is this city so huge!?”

 

A ruckus down the street caught her attention next, smoke rising in the distance.

 

“Oh, you can’t be serious…”

 

She bolted down the street, greeted to a burning apartment about 6 floors up.

 

“Where are the…”

 

Her answer came before she even finished the question.

 

“There’s a traffic jam tying up the rescue vehicles! They won’t get here in time!”

 

Korra cradled the throbbing vein in her forehead.

 

“It’s official. The world is out to get me today.”

 

She glumly walked over to a nearby fire hydrant. Grabbed it. And angrily metalbended the top off, releasing a torrent of water into the air. Leaving one ‘helpful’ spectator to note…

 

“I know you’re the Avatar, but that’s vandalism.”

 

She shot her a glare so fierce, she actually stumbled backwards. She finally got all the water she needed, aggressively sending it through the window of the apartment. About 10 seconds later, the owner popped his head out the window.

 

“Hey, thanks Avatar Korra!”

 

She bended the hydrant shut, weakly waving and resuming her search.

 

“Out of control cars. Burning apartments. All cause I let some punk steal the necklace. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe she is too good for me.”

 

She sat down on a spirit vine, nursing the throbbing headache she had developed.

 

“How is Asami doing anyway?”

 

She gently laid a hand on the vine, using her spirit sense to peek in on the object of her affection.

 

“She’s cooking my favorite dinner. Of course she is. Cause I’m gonna take so long finding this guy…wait…oh, I’m such an idiot!”

 

****A short time later, across town.** **

 

“I wonder how much this trinket is gonna get me. I doubt they’d even buy that I nabbed it from the Avatar.”

 

The punk whistled a merry tune as he walked, stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You wanna piece of me?”

 

He spun around looking confident and smug. He quickly turned into panicked and scared when he met the glowing eyes of a very pissed off Korra. And soon found his feet wrapped in rock.

 

“Spirit vines. Turns out tracking you down was easier than I thought.”

 

The echoing voice of the Avatar State clued him into what was about to happen.

 

“…Is it too late to say sorry and give you the necklace back?”

 

She cracked her knuckles.

 

“ _Way_ too late.”

 

****The Sato mansion, a half hour later.** **

 

Korra stumbled through the door, flopping down face first and exhausted on the couch.

 

“There you are, Korra. It’s not like you to be late for dinner. Did something happen?”

 

Korra held the necklace up for Asami to see. Running all over town had kind of sapped her energy and her fretting about how to ask the coming question.

 

“Korra, is that…are you…”

 

She sat up on the couch, nodding.

 

“I’ve wrecked a guys car, got a bear hug from an admittedly sweet but too huggy fat guy, put out a fire, stopped a bank robbery/hostage situation…”

 

There was a reason it had taken her a half hour to get home after getting the necklace back.

 

“And through all that stuff, there was only one thing on my mind…okay, two. The second thing is if the city if gonna charge me for all the damage I did tonight. But the first thing…”

 

She rose from the couch and walked over to Asami, presenting her with the necklace.

 

“Was how to ask this. Asami Sato, will you be my wife?”

 

Asami took the necklace from her hands. And barely hiding the tears already welling up in her eyes, tied it around her neck.

 

“Nothing would make me happier.”

 

Korra sighed.

 

“Yeah, I understand. Being married to me would be a hassle and…wait, did you say yes?”

 

The kiss she received from her now fiance cleared things up.

 

“Yes, silly. I’ll marry you.”

 

Korra flashed her adorable crooked smile, actually jumping in the air a few times.

 

“She said yes! She said…oh, wow. I reek. I think I need a shower.”

 

Asami grabbed her hand, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

 

“I think I’ll join you.”

 

Elsewhere, two police officers stumbled onto a bizarre sight. Some poor sod buried up to his neck in the ground. With a plethora of fresh bruises on his face, and…

  
“…I think someone wrote ‘Necklace Thief’ on his forehead.”


End file.
